


Collisions

by Aklusmos



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aklusmos/pseuds/Aklusmos
Summary: Who knew that a car accident was a good place to score a date? Certainly not TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 293





	Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for:
> 
> 11) The 126 answers a call about a car accident. In one of the cars there’s a woman, not too badly hurt but stuck in the car. TK crawls in the car wreck to check on her while the others work on how to free her. The woman says something about him being charming and probably being a ladies’ man, but he tells her he plays for the other team (like with Owen’s chemo friend in 1x05). The woman is even happier and she tells him she has a very handsome and single gay son, but TK, even if endeared, tells her his boyfriend wouldn’t approve. But TK is shocked when a frantic Carlos shows up, cause the woman in the car is actually his mother (and yes, she doesn’t know her son has a boyfriend).

It’s nearing the end of his shift when the alarm sounds. TK silently prays that the call will be a quick one, the day has been a long one and he wants nothing more than to climb into bed. Preferably with a certain officer if he can swing it. They’ve hooked up a few times so it shouldn’t be too weird to call him this last minute should it? He makes a mental note to text Carlos after they finish up at this call to see if he’s up for a hookup later on.

When they arrive at the scene he’s hit with a weird sense of déja-vu. The road is slick with rain, the last of the sun has disappeared and he can see where the guide rail has become dislodged by a vehicle, pieces of which are scattered on the road. He almost expects to see Carlos decked out in his rain gear relaying details of the crash to his dad. When he looks over to his dad though it’s not Carlos but a petite brunette who is going over the details.

“Alright folks! Looks like the car rolled down over the embankment. TK, Paul! I want you down there now to check out the situation.”

With that command the spell of reminiscing is broken and TK is jumping into action, slowly making his way down the embankment with Paul close behind. The slope is slippery with the rain and TK can feel the soil shift beneath his feet, so much for an easy rescue.

The car had at least landed right side up and the sole occupant, a middle-aged woman, is looking around as if confused as to how she got there. TK is the first to reach the car but when he tries to open the door it doesn’t budge. Paul has just reached the car as well when TK makes the call.

“We’re going to need the jaws,” he whispers to Paul. Paul gives him a nod and turns around to start making his way back up the slope. He then raises his voice to a normal level and addresses the occupant of the vehicle. “Hello ma’am, my name’s TK and I’m here to help. What’s your name?”

“Ana.”

“Well Ana your door’s stuck but we’ll take care of that in a bit. Do you remember how you ended up down here?”

“I was on my way home from work,” Ana’s voice hitches. “It was raining pretty hard and then the next thing I knew everything was dizzy. I think I rolled the car, did that happen?”

Her breathing starts to accelerate and TK can see her knuckles turn white as she clenches the steering wheel as he watches the panic and shock settle in.

“Hey, hey, none of that now. It sounds like you remember things pretty well which is always a good sign,” TK smiles hoping to calm her down. He can still see the traces of panic on her face though when the idea comes to him. “Just hold on for a second.”

TK quickly runs around the car and tries the passenger door which thankfully opens. He sits in the passenger seat, throws an arm around the driver’s seat and then smiles at her.

“There, this is a much nicer setup for a little evening chat.”

This startles a laugh out of Ana and she turns to look at TK as he continues on.

“I know this is all a bit scary but I got you. Me and you? We’re leaving here together, I promise,” TK gives her a reassuring smile and then offers his hand to her. “Why don’t you stop trying to strangle that steering wheel and hold my hand instead?”

“Well aren’t you charming?” She finally manages to get out as she slowly removes her hands from the steering wheel. “I think I’m a bit too old for you but I have a daughter who would be interested in a charming, handsome firefighter.”

TK lets out a full belly laugh, “As lovely as your daughter must be I’m sorry to inform you that I play for the other team.”

“I have a son too,” her eyes are twinkling with mischief now. “He’s very handsome and very gay. A bit of a stick in the mud if I’m being honest but I could put in a good word on your behalf.”

“Well he can’t be too bad if he has a mother like you,” TK turns to face her more fully now. “I have to say I think this is the first time someone has asked me on a date while on a call.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she counters. “A handsome firefighter shows up to rescue you and nobody asks?”

“I meant that they usually find me the next day at the firehouse,” TK smirks.

Ana cackles with laughter at this, “Oh I like you. If only you were about 25 years older and straight I’d keep you for myself.”

“Well I have a father who’s single if you’re interested,” TK teases.

They’re both howling with laughter when Paul and Marjan arrive with the jaws of life and a basket.

“Well looks like your ride is here,” TK gives her hand a squeeze. “It’s been a lovely evening but let’s get you out of here, I’m sure your kids are worried.”

“Alright pretty boy if you’re done flirting with the lady I’d like to get her out of her,” Paul interrupts as he removes the driver's side door.

“He is pretty, isn’t he?” Ana whispers conspiratorially to Marjan as she loads her into the basket.

“Believe me, he knows it,” Marjan groans. “He doesn’t need anyone else pumping up that ego ma’am.”

Ana just laughs and winks at TK while they strap her down and start the trek up the embankment. The first thing TK notices when they reach the top of the embankment and deposit Ana onto a stretcher is a frantic Carlos who rushes forward at the sight of them. TK’s confusion lasts only for a second as Carlos leans close to the woman on the stretcher grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to her forehead.

“Mami, are you ok?”

“Carlos I’m fine. This young man here took good care of me.”

“TK?” Carlos makes eye contact with him at his mother’s words.

“Oh you know each other?” Ana glances between the two of them.

“Yes ma’am,” TK smirks down at her.

“I trust there won’t be any issue with honouring our agreement?” She narrows her eyes at TK.

TK just laughs. “No ma’am, no issue at all.”

“Alright, enough with the ma’ams,” she scolds. “I’ll stop by the firehouse after I’m released from the hospital so you best be ready then.”

As Michelle’s crew starts to load her into the back of the ambulance Carlos hangs back with TK, “What exactly did you and my mother agree to?”

“Oh just that I would take her stick in the mud son out on date.”

Carlos gawks at him, “Do you always bother your accident victims for dates?”

“Funnily enough, I told your mom that was a first for me when she offered you up.”

“Carlos!” Michelle interrupts his response. “Are you coming? We need to get moving.”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Carlos takes a step up into the ambulance and then turns back to TK. “Call me when you get off, I need to know exactly what she told you.”

“Oh no, that’s between me and her,” TK teases. “I’ll still call though, I was going to call after my shift anyways.”

“And yet you let a middle-aged lady set you up with a stranger?” Carlos raises an eyebrow.

“Well I was planning on letting her down easy after the fact,” TK fiddles with the door to the ambulance. “I guess now I don’t have to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” TK smiles. “Besides I offered my dad up as a consolation prize.”

TK laughs at the stunned look on Carlos’ face as he closes the ambulance door and waves as it takes off. Maybe a date instead of a hookup wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
